Ballad of a dove
by Rain on your Back
Summary: Songfic, deathfic. "Just because she comes off strong doesn't mean she didn't cry herself to sleep; and even though she acts as if nothing is wrong, maybe she's just really good at lying."


**Nom:** Ballad of a dove (La ballade de la colombe)

**Auteur:** Rain, en mode dépressive / on

**Disclaimer:** SK m'appartient pas, tout comme la chanson qui appartient à The Band Perry^^

**Soudtrack:** On pourrait s'en douter, If I die young (The Band Perry)

**Citation :** (tirée de mon fidèle WeHeartIt) "_Just because she comes off strong doesn't mean she didn't cry herself to sleep; and even though she acts as if nothing is wrong, maybe she's just really good at lying."_ (on croirait entendre Pure Little Angel *sort*) soit « _Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a l'air forte aujourd'hui qu'elle n'a pas pleuré la nuit dernière, et même si elle agit comme si tout allait bien, elle est peut-être juste très douée pour mentir »._

**Contexte:** Un mix de l'animé-manga (Ren a bien été ressuscité par Jeanne, mais Meene et les autres sont vivants…)

**Note :** … *boude son propre texte* texte pourri… Je rends pas justice à la chanson… Enfin, j'ai réussi à mettre du Lyseanne et du Reanne (en sens unique, et vraiment léger pour le Reanne, mais bon) dans ce truc! *danse de la joie* %)

* * *

><p><em><strong>If I die young, bury me in satin<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Lay me down on a, bed of roses**__**  
><strong>__**Sink me in the river, at dawn**__**  
><strong>__**Send me away with the words of a love song**_

Elle heurta le sol avec un atroce bruit mou, son corps roulant dans les herbes hautes. Aussitôt, son over-soul se dissipa et la jeune fille se retrouva pieds nus, habillée uniquement de ses vêtements souillés de sang. Elle toussa faiblement.

Ses pas résonnèrent dans la plaine vide alors qu'il s'approchait de la petite fille au corps brisé. Elle se sentait étourdie, et des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux qu'elle tentait de garder ouverts, comme dans un dernier défi. Contre sa main bloquée sous elle, son flanc était humide, et les vêtements déchirés de l'Iron Maiden collés à sa peau. Elle voulut lever la tête, mais n'y parvint pas, comme si un poids s'était posé en travers de son corps, la plaquant au sol. Elle ne put qu'imaginer les premiers rayons de soleil du jour avant de perdre conscience.

Hao se pencha vers la jeune fille, ses yeux sombres observant l'Iron Maiden se vider de son sang et de sa vie. Cela dura un temps qu'il ne sut pas mesurer, entre une seconde et une éternité, avant que la respiration heurtée s'arrête enfin. Quand tout fut fini, il passa une main sur le visage couvert de poussière et de sang avant de lui fermer les yeux.

« Maintenant, tu peux te reposer, » souffla-t-il doucement avant de se relever, les prunelles vides d'expression.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait d'un pas qu'il voulait calme et sans remords, ses pouvoirs firent presque à son insu éclore les fleurs encore endormies et couvrirent son ancienne ennemie de couleurs vives.

_**Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother**__**  
><strong>__**She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and**__**  
><strong>__**Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no**__**  
><strong>__**Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby**_

Plusieurs heures plus tard, un homme passa par là, les yeux dans le vague, angoissé par la disparition de celle pour qui il s'inquiétait comme un père. Il ne la vit pas tout de suite, mais remarqua les fleurs. Intrigué, il baissa les yeux, et se figea.

Un cri presque animal retentit dans la plaine vide alors qu'il se jetait à ses pieds. Tous les masques, toutes les habitudes venaient d'exploser en mille morceaux et il ne put s'empêcher de secouer l'enfant, comme si elle allait ouvrir les yeux, lui dire qu'elle allait bien et qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Que ce n'était que son entraînement, qu'elle avait l'habitude… Mais d'habitude son corps avait beau être froid, il était sensible, et, même au plus profond de son sommeil, elle se réveillait dès qu'il y avait du bruit.

Or elle ne se réveillait pas. Elle ne se réveillerait plus, se moqua une voix dans sa tête. A force de détourner les yeux, de faire semblant que tout allait bien, de la croire lâchement quand elle tremblait de tout son corps mais arrivait quand même à dire qu'elle n'avait pas mal, il l'avait tuée. Il n'avait pas fait attention. Elle était morte.

Alors tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était la serrer contre lui tout en la berçant lentement, ses larmes se perdant dans des cheveux maculés de sang, et se maudire, encore et toujours.

_**The sharp knife of a short life, well**__**  
><strong>__**I've had, just enough time**_

_**If I die young, bury me in satin**__**  
><strong>__**Lay me down on a, bed of roses**__**  
><strong>__**Sink me in the river, at dawn**__**  
><strong>__**Send me away with the words of a love song**_

Ren avait été mis au courant par les commères qui tenaient de spectateurs au tournoi. L'Iron Maiden avait été trouvée morte dans les heures sanglantes du lever du soleil. Hao l'avait tuée… Il ne s'en était pas caché réellement… Quand Yoh s'était présenté devant lui, le visage grave, il avait juste eu un regard vague et avait acquiescé, avant de s'éloigner sans laisser la possibilité à son jumeau de l'attaquer. Ren aurait voulu être là, pour attaquer le plus vieux des Asakura, lui demander comment il avait pu faire ça à une pauvre gamine – mais il était occupé avec Lyserg.

Car quelques heures après la découverte de la mort de Jeanne, Lyserg s'était présenté à l'auberge, les yeux rouges et les traits tirés. Ren l'avait laissé s'effondrer sur lui avant de le ramener vers les autres.

Ren se sentait étrangement mal à l'aise, comme s'il avait eu la possibilité de l'aider et ne l'avait pas fait – c'était stupide, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Après tout, il devait sa vie à l'enfant aux yeux écarlates… Et il ne l'en avait jamais remerciée. Il n'avait fait que la bafouer, aveuglé par la colère, parce que Yoh était éliminé par sa faute… Sa faute à lui, à sa stupidité. Elle n'avait fait qu'exécuter. Elle n'était pas responsable…

Il s'en voulait.

_**The sharp knife of a short life, well**__**  
><strong>__**I've had, just enough time**_

_**And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom**__**  
><strong>__**I'm as green as the ring on my little, cold finger, I've**__**  
><strong>__**Never known the lovin' of a man**__**  
><strong>__**But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand  
>There's a boy here in town, he says he'll love me forever<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Who would have thought forever could be severed by**__**  
><strong>__**The sharp knife of a short life, well,**__**  
><strong>__**I've had, just enough time**_

Lyserg ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux du corps éteint de son ancienne déesse. L'Iron Maiden semblait plus jeune, plus fragile dans sa grande robe blanche, et il s'en voulait de ne rien avoir entendu. Elle s'était éclipsée à la faveur de la nuit, partant affronter son pire ennemi seule et sans aide – et il n'avait rien fait. Alors que toutes les autres nuits, il veillait, tenu éveillé par la douleur et la haine, il s'était écroulé après son combat et avait dormi. Dormi !

Sa princesse était morte dans la solitude, sans personne pour la rassurer, pour lui dire qu'elle avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir. Il ne lui avait jamais rien dit ce qu'il ressentait et cela se payait maintenant. Quelques jours auparavant, il avait essayé pourtant…

Le dowser se souvenait avec une clarté douloureuse de la façon dont il avait osé saisir sa main frêle, saisi d'un instinct étrange, et lui avait demandé de se confier à lui. Lui ne détournait pas les yeux quand l'Iron Maiden tremblait. Il sentait sa souffrance. Il voulait juste… Bien sûr, Jeanne l'avait repoussé – et maintenant, Lyserg comprenait pourquoi. Quoi qu'elle ressente, elle savait que rien n'était possible. Elle devait déjà penser à cette escapade nocturne. Elle savait déjà… Et le jeune garçon ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que s'il avait insisté, elle aurait peut-être changé d'avis.

_**So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls**__**  
><strong>__**What I never did is done**_

Quand Marco l'avait appelé, par pur réflexe, Rackist n'avait pas répondu tout de suite. Il n'avait pas été mis au courant par son maître. Il ne put qu'écouter la douleur et les cris de rage de celui qu'il avait appelé sans un mot. Le prêtre s'était levé, repoussant doucement le corps alangui de la jeune femme à ses côtés, et s'était habillé. En sortant, il avait salué Hao de son chapeau et était sorti du camp, toujours en silence.

Dans sa tête défilaient des fragments de la vie qu'il avait eue avec eux. Jeanne apprenant à jouer au piano. Jeanne essayant sans succès de ne pas rire quand Marco se fourrait dans une situation impossible. Jeanne souriant avec une force étonnante, en disant qu'elle allait bien quand tout le monde voyait qu'elle ne tenait plus sur ses jambes.

Plus tôt dans la nuit, Hao s'était éloigné, prétextant une envie de se promener – cela aurait déjà dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, l'omnyôji n'avait pas besoin de prétextes, il faisait ce que bon lui semblait. Rackist se rappelait avoir envie de revoir ses protégés, puis s'être convaincu, comme toujours, qu'il délirait.

S'il s'était laissé délirer, il aurait revu cette pauvre fille…

_**A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar**__**  
><strong>__**They're worth so much more after I'm a goner**__**  
><strong>__**And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'**__**  
><strong>__**Funny when you're dead how people start to listen…**_

Hao n'avait pas touché à son âme, il ne l'aurait pas permis. Shamash n'était peut-être pas assez puissant pour protéger sa shamane, mais il lui devait au moins ça. L'étincelle de vie de la jeune fille était montée directement dans les cieux en lesquels elle croyait, sans arrêt intermédiaire.

Maintenant, bien qu'esprit millénaire, bien que sachant qu'elle serait plus heureuse là-haut, il n'arrivait plus à lire son livre de lois sans penser à elle. Il n'arrivait plus à ne pas se soucier du monde des hommes.

Il aurait été en droit d'en vouloir aux X-Laws et à Hao, mais il était trop intelligent pour ça. Lui aussi avait sa part de responsabilité. La petite maîtresse dont la souffrance était le plus grand secret, il aurait pu l'arrêter. Il aurait pu s'éloigner et refuser de l'aider dans son dessin aux couleurs trop vives pour elle. Il ne l'avait pas fait.

Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de l'entendre hurler, nuit après nuit, quand personne d'autre ne pouvait l'écouter. De la voir s'arrêter devant la porte de Marco, quand tous dormaient, tendre la main, puis la reculer et s'éloigner. De la voir hésiter, alors que tous discutaient de plans qui les mèneraient à leur mort, à s'élever contre ce sacrifice annoncé, à leur dire enfin qu'elle n'en voulait pas, et se taire. Parce que c'était ce qu'ils voulaient. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas les perdre.

Shamash posa son livre, s'inclina devant le corps froid de l'enfant et se décida enfin à descendre aux enfers. Ils auraient bien une petite place pour lui…

_**If I die young, bury me in satin**__**  
><strong>__**Lay me down on a, bed of roses**__**  
><strong>__**Sink me in the river, at dawn**__**  
><strong>__**Send me away with the words of a love song**_

Elle était restée sur le navire pour coordonner les recherches toute la journée. Depuis qu'ils avaient compris que Jeanne avait disparu, une boule s'était formée dans son ventre. Quelque chose lui soufflait qu'ils ne la trouveraient pas – et Bounster, pour ne pas la brusquer, l'avait laissée dans le navire, mais c'était presque pire. Comme une lionne en cage, elle se heurtait aux murs, incapable de réagir. Pendant des heures, elle n'avait pas bougé, figée dans une position de défense instinctive.

Comme tous les autres, Meene était attachée à Jeanne par des liens profonds. Trop profonds pour croire tout de suite ce qu'elle avait vu quand elle ouvrit la porte du bâtiment flottant : sa jeune sainte dans les bras d'un prêtre qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais revoir, suivi par un Marco éteint, comme vidé.

Pendant un instant, elle ne bougea pas. Puis, doucement, elle prit le corps pâle de Jeanne dans ses bras à elle, comme pour se convaincre de sa réalité, comme pour se prouver que cela ne pouvait être possible – mais cela l'était. La jeune femme ne pleura pas. Ce n'était pas sa place. Elle rappela juste les autres et déposa l'enfant sur un lit trop grand pour elle.

Puis elle se contenta de serrer Marco contre elle.

_**The ballad of a dove**__**  
><strong>__**Go with peace and love**__**  
><strong>__**Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket**__**  
><strong>__**Save them for a time when you're really gonna need 'em**__**  
><strong>__**The sharp knife of a short life, well**__**  
><strong>__**I've had just enough time**_

_**So put on your best boys, and I'll wear my pearls**_

Ca va aller. Je suis plus forte que ça. Je vais bien. Tout le monde dort, personne ne m'entendra. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient m'empêcher de faire ce que j'ai décidé – mais il vaut mieux qu'ils dorment. Je ne veux pas les inquiéter.

En passant, je vois la porte de Lyserg entrouverte. Il est épuisé… Signe qu'il est temps que tout s'arrête. Cet enfant est le vrai ange de l'histoire, il ne mérite pas de souffrir à cause de moi… Je pose mes lèvres sur son front, pour le remercier pour tout ce qu'il a fait et qu'il a ressenti. Il est plein d'amour… Il mérite de vivre.

J'hésite un instant à prendre des chaussures, mais je n'en aurai pas besoin. Mon over-soul apparait et je m'éloigne dans la nuit, laissant derrière moi des anges endormis. Demain, tout sera terminé, ils n'auront plus qu'à abandonner. C'est bien mieux ainsi. Ils vivront – enfin, j'espère… Mais ce ne sera plus ma faute.

Je pose le pied sur cette prairie, et une pensée étrange me tourne autour. _Je ne quitterai plus cet endroit._ Je n'aurai pas imaginé mourir ailleurs que sur le ring… C'est mieux ainsi. Je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps. Un peu de courage…

Je sais parfaitement que je ne gagnerai pas. Il le sait aussi, mais ce n'est pas important. Après tout, autant faire comme les autres. Détourner les yeux. Ignorer l'enfant. Combattre l'ennemi.

Tout ce qui compte, c'est de tenir jusqu'à l'aurore.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Jeanne<span> :** … POURQUOI c'est toujours moi qui prends ?

**Hao :** Peut-être parce que t'es FAIBLE !

**Shamash :** *_écrabouille_ _Hao dans un O.S. God Hug particulièrement serré_*

**Jeanne :** Merci, Shamash^^

**Sayo :** *_finit le travail en marchant sur les débris d'Hao et Rain*_


End file.
